


Birthday gift

by Nami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Prompto had the best idea for a perfect birthday gift for Noctis. Maybe.





	Birthday gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flailingthroughsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailingthroughsanity/gifts).



> This is all rose-tinted-bones fault @ tumblr fault. I was talking about my Gladnoct take on Snow White fairytale when Kenji found a fantastic outfit for Noctis ([link](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bbab2b8b2bd915531ae7f05f80e93ef1/tumblr_inline_p4gvgqHT0y1rgidsr_540.jpg)) and I felt compelled to write this ficlet :D He always drew two wonderful picture of Noctis ([link](http://rose-tinted-bones.tumblr.com/post/171090379077/did-a-few-practice-sketches-otw-home-this-is)).
> 
> Betaed by catlady1986 @ tumblr Thank you ♥

**Birthday gift**

 

When the silence stretched over a full minute Prompto knew he had made a mistake.

Look, he hadn’t had the slightest idea about what he should buy for Noctis’ 18th birthday. What could you buy someone who literally owned (well, would own in a few years) the whole country? What could possibly be good enough for a person who had been ready to book – and he would succeed in doing it! – the whole arcade for Prompto’s last birthday so the two of them could play together uninterrupted if only Prompto hadn’t pointed out that he didn’t want other people to be sad on his birthday? He knew he would have been sad if he was waiting a whole school day to play at the arcade only to discover it was closed –

But, anyway, the point was: Prompto hadn’t had the slightest idea about a proper gift for a freaking prince of Lucis. None. Zero. The past few weeks he had been invited to many different birthday parties (more often as a guest than a photographer and only three times out of eleven because people thought he would bring the prince with him – success!) and that had given Prompto an idea which, just a few days ago, had looked like the best idea in the world but right now he wasn’t so sure any more.

Noctis’ unofficial birthday party – because the official one had happened last week in a great hall of the Citadel with ambassadors and every person from high ranks in society with many video cameras around – consisted of Prompto, Gladio and Ignis. They all knew that Noctis wasn’t too comfortable with crowds so they had decided to spend the evening at Noctis’ apartment, playing video games and board games, watching a movie or two and then eating a cake at midnight.

The party had been going great before it was time for opening presents and all Prompto wished for in that moment was to turn back time and take Noctis’ advice to simply not buy him anything. Apparently princes were just that cool they didn’t need birthday presents.

“Prompto...” Gladio sounded choked, just like when Noctis had managed to kick him in his chest with both feet on their last sparring practice – Prompto had the whole thing documented with photos, “What the hell is that?”

Prompto’s palms began to sweat.

“I think...” Ignis began in a quiet voice, adjusting his glasses nervously. Of course a guy who would refuse to unbutton even one button of his shirt during the hottest day of the hottest summer in the history of the world would feel awkward. “Is it a gag gift, Prompto?”

Gladio snorted, reaching to the table for his beer. He was sitting on the couch next to Noctis, Prompto was on Noctis’ other side while Ignis was standing behind the couch, leaning above it to get a better look at Prompto’s gift in Noctis’ hands.

“More like a sex gift.”

“Gladio!”

“Dude! You didn’t have to say that!” Prompto hid his face in his hands, feeling how the tips of his ears were becoming red from embarrassment. “I thought it would be fun!”

A lot of other kids had received gag gifts for their birthdays and Prompto had wanted Noctis to experience how it was too.

“Fun,” Ignis deadpanned.

Astrals, Prompto was ready to bolt out from the room and never come back. What the fuck had he been thinking when buying that – Oh, right, he hadn’t been thinking and that was exactly the problem. As if a prince who had been swarmed with expensive gifts just last week would appreciate a cheap, gag present.

Prompto peeked at Noctis from behind his fingers, wanting to apologize when Noctis started to laugh. It wasn’t his usual chuckle or a smirk – it was a full laugh, bright and warm. Noctis’ shoulders were shaking and he was looking at Prompto with the widest grin Prompto had ever seen, his eyes sparkling with mirth, cheeks flushed. He didn’t sound like he was laughing at Prompto but just at this whole situation and that calmed Prompto down a little. He was surprised about Noctis’ reaction – even if it was the one he had been secretly hoping for – but judging by Gladio’s expression (eyebrows high and lips slightly parted, forming a small “o”) he wasn’t the only one.

“Where did you buy it?” Noctis hiccupped, still laughing. He sounded and looked good like that. Carefree.

“There is a gift shop near the Arcade. I saw it there the other day and thought I could buy you a gag gift.” Prompto laughed nervously and then added, suddenly struck by inspiration. “I heard your pick up lines, man. You would need help with a date.”

“I’m pretty sure this isn’t what you would wear outside with a date,” Ignis said, sitting on the back of the couch. He was smiling though. “But unfortunately the prince’s pick up lines _do_ need some help.”

Both Gladio and Prompto both laughed at that while Noctis made an annoyed sound.

“I’m the prince,” he said in an offended voice, shaking his head and making his hair move like he was in an advertisement while looking at Ignis with expression of hurt innocence – all those things combined never failed to make Prompto double over with laughter. “I don’t need pick up lines.”

“Sure you do, princess.” Gladio leaned closer to Noctis, his gaze moving down to the box on Noctis’ laps. “Let us see the whole thing Prompto bought you.”

“Eager, much?” Prompto was sure that if Noctis wasn’t a prince he would poke out his tongue at Gladio in that moment.

Gladio’s lips quirked up and his eyes narrowed; somehow that made him look _good_ , almost seductive, like a protagonist in all those romance novels Prompto totally didn’t read.

“You wish.”

Noctis pushed against Gladio’s shoulder with his own, not taking the bait. Still smiling and with slightly redder cheeks than minute ago, Noctis carefully pulled out the outfit from the box. The lady at the shop had packed it very well: no parts of the fabric was twisted or crumpled despite spending a few hours in Prompto’s backpack.

Prompto’s gift was a white lingerie – the sexy kind of lingerie. Strips of soft fabric, small flowers connected with each other, were crossed at the front around nonexistent boobs – as Prompto had seen it on a mannequin. From the middle of a strip under the pectorals, the top of the lingerie was connected with the panties by a single, thin belt. Those panties were just a small piece of fabric, which wouldn’t cover anything in Prompto’s opinion, with four lines of material on every side, still in the floral pattern, going up to the belt placed at the height of a waist and disappearing under two beautiful flowers made from white material too. They were strategically placed at the hips and from a distance they looked like wings. At the top there were two big flowers too, one on each shoulder, more fluffy and much bigger than those on the hips. Even the fabric at the top of the back was in floral pattern, with a big, embroidered flower. At the back was also a thin string of flowers, going from one flower on the shoulder to the other.

Prompto could have fallen a little in love with this outfit when he had seen it. Maybe.

“Definitely not for outside,” Gladio said, nodding to Ignis. His voice was slightly rougher than usual, his shoulders tense for some reason.

“Guess I should wear it only at home.” Noctis gently put the lingerie back in the box. His smile turned positively impish before he turned to Gladio and added “Want to help me with dressing in it?”

Prompto almost choked on air. Gladio, who was in the middle of taking a sip of beer, _did_ choke. He coughed violently, his eyes watering but he stopped Ignis from hitting him on his back.

Breathing heavily, he looked at Noctis with the uttermost dumbstruck expression. His Adam’s apple was bobbing while he was trying to say something, his eyes wide open, before finally he uttered:

“... in your dreams. And don’t wink at me, princess.”

Noctis snorted, closing the box. Sitting on the other side of the couch with Noctis between them, Prompto felt comfortable enough to say:

“That was weak, dude.” Noctis raised his fist and Prompto bumped it with his own, smiling apologetically at Gladio’s annoyed expression.

“One point for Noct. Gladio, you’re getting rusty,” Ignis teased, standing from the couch. “Anyone up for a drink?”

Ignis walked towards the kitchen, completely ignoring the betrayed expression on Gladio’s face. He winked at Prompto, a small smile playing on his lips, and Prompto, with Gladio looking like a kicked puppy, wondered for a moment how those two had used to scare him shitless. They still _were_ scary but at the same time there were moments like these, when they behaved like teenagers and not respected retainers of the prince.

Knowing these two could behave so naturally around him made Prompto feel that he was really liked by them and not only tolerated for the sake of Noctis.

Noctis put the box on the table and turned to Prompto, his eyes still sparkling from happiness.

“Thanks, Prom. But don’t expect me to wear that.”

“Awww, Noct, you’re hurting me.” Prompto’s hand flung to his chest, his expression jokingly mimicking one of hurt beyond words. “I spent so much time choosing it for you!”

“Like whole three minutes?” Noctis raised his eyebrow, looking mockingly at Prompto. “You cannot focus on one task for longer than that.”

Prompto fell back on the pillows and then slid down onto the floor, wrapping his arms around himself as if hurt.

“Betrayal! I was betrayed by my best friend!” When he noticed that Gladio was laughing aloud with Noctis, he pointed his finger at Gladio and said in the most dramatic voice he could muster, “You too! For punishment you’ll get the same gift for your birthday!”

Gladio winked at Prompto, which was something Prompto didn’t expect, and he leaned back on the couch, his thigh brushing against Noct’s. The hem of his shirt raised up, showing off the thin line of his stomach, when he clasped his arms behind his head.

“The lingerie shop at the Second Alley carries my size.”

It took Prompto – and Noctis too if his blank expression was any indication – a moment to process what Gladio had just said. The second the implication of Gladio’s words sunk in, Prompto shrieked and covered his eyes.

“I didn’t need that mental picture!” He whined.  

“No one told you to imagine anything, Blondie,” Gladio’s voice was all cheerful. Asshole. “You can buy me something to match Noctis’.”

“No one wants to hear about your weird kinks, Gladio,” Prompto heard  Noctis’s strangely strained voice above himself and in the next moment Noctis’ foot nudged him gently. “You all right?”

“Says the guy with sexy lingerie.”

“I didn’t buy it.”

“Yeah, Prompto did.”

“And he wants to buy one again. Prompto...” Oh, no. Noctis never used the sing song voice unless he wanted to tease him mercilessly. Prompto _felt_ how the two of them were staring at him and, yeah, when he opened his eyes he could see two gleeful expression of his so called friends, who were looking down at him with identical diabolical smiles. “Do you want to tell us something?”

Prompto could swear that even his freckles became red.

“You guys are the worst,” he mumbled while Gladio laughed loudly and Noctis grinned at his Shield.

Ignis chose that moment to walk into the room with a tray of drinks and Prompto was too full of himself to not admit that he didn’t use it as a way to escape from those giggling at his expense, those idiots which he called his friends.

The rest of the evening went smoothly with only a few jokes about Prompto’s present here and there.

And if Prompto noticed how sometimes Gladio looked at the box containing the lingerie and then at Noctis with an unreadable expression despite his smouldering eyes or how Noctis’ gaze would linger on Gladio a moment too long before he would turn away, his cheeks slightly pink... well, it was only for him to know.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [tumblr](http://firebyfire.tumblr.com/post/171101864058/birthday-gift-ffxv-ficlet).


End file.
